


Tonight, I'll be Crooked

by msharu (Knaija)



Series: Music Video Prompt [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Big Bang members cameo, CROOKED (AU), Fugitive, Jiyong is a mess, Korean in New York, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, NYC campus, bad behavior, slave threat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of living his life to the fullest and stepping on so many people’s toes, Jiyong finally lands himself in trouble when he wakes up at the scene of a murder with the murder weapon in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

INT: CRISCROS – DANCEFLOOR – NIGHT

_Jiyong wakes up when someone screams. As he raises his head off the floor, he hears commotion above him as people start running by, screaming and trying to get out of the way. He blinks in confusion as he holds his head in his left hand and flinches from a severe headache. Sighing, he gets to his feet and stretches just as the last person runs out of the club._

**JIYONG**

What’s going on?

_He looks around, realizing that the music’s gone off and everywhere is eerily quiet. He looks up at the floor above where the door leading out is as he hears sirens from outside._

**JIYONG**

The cops.

_He turns around in fear and freezes as he sees a body lying on the floor. He goes to investigate when he sees blood on the ground and a bullet hole in the body’s head._

**JIYONG**

Holy shi-

_He stops as he tries to raise his hands only to find a gun in it. Jiyong’s eyes widen in fear as he lets the gun clatter to floor, backing away from the gun and the body._

**POLICE**

Police. Put your hands where I can see them.

_Jiyong raises his hands as he looks up at the door where three armed beat cops are pointing their guns at him._

**JIYONG**

I didn’t do it.

**POLICE**

Stay right where you are, sir.

**JIYONG**

I swear. I didn’t do it.

 _One of the cops holsters his gun as he heads for the stairs leading to Jiyong. He notices the man is going_ _for his hand cuffs and Jiyong turns around and bolts from the dance floor._

**POLICE**

Hold it right there.

_A shot gets fired just as he shuts the door behind him._

 

INT: BIG MAN’S OFFICE – NIGHT

_Jiyong flinches away from the big door as the shot gets fired on the other side. There is a loud bang from someone tried to get through._

**POLICE**

Open this door, right now.

_Jiyong looks around the room and his eye falls on the door at the end of the room. He goes to it and opens up the lock where the key stills sits. He turns it and opens the door that reveals a tiny long corridor, leading up and away into Big Man’s private garage._

_Another loud bang causes him to look back at the other door where the police men are trying to get through._

**POLICE**

We’ll get the door down, eventually. It’s in your best interest to just surrender before we do.

**JIYONG**

Like hell.

_He takes off running as he climbs up the corridor to the garage._

 

INT: BROOKLYN – STREET – NIGHT

_Jiyong runs through the streets, avoiding crowded turns as he makes his way home. He looks at his watch that reads 4:13am. He rubs his hands on his arms as he had run out of the club in nothing but a pair of black shorts and his white sleeveless. He takes a turn into his neighborhood and has to duck back into the alley when he sees two cop cars outside his apartment building._

_He shivers as he licks his lips in the cold. He stands there for a while, just looking and awaiting. One police man is leaning on a car but there is none other around._

**JIYONG**

_(Hisses)_

Talking to neighbors. Shit! I’m so done.

_He turns around and walks off into the night._

 

INT: DAESUNG’S HOME – MORNING

_Daesung opens his room door slowly as he comes out, brandishing a baseball bat. He hears clinking in the kitchen as his head shoots up and he takes quite footsteps in that direction. He enters and sees his fridge door open, covering whomever might be raiding his food supply. He turns around, raising the bat when Jiyong turns around._

**JIYONG/DAESUNG**

_(Shout)_

ARRRRRHHHHHHHH!

**DAESUNG**

_(In Hangul)_

What the hell are you doing?

**JIYONG**

_(In English)_

What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?

_Jiyong points at the bat as Daesung deflates and lays it out on the kitchen counter._

**DAESUNG**

_(In English)_

Why are you in my house?

**JIYONG**

I’m hungry.

**DAESUNG**

And you’ve run out of food?

_Jiyong leans over the counter and smacks Daesung on the head._

**JIYONG**

Watch how you talk to me.

**DAESUNG**

_(Mumbles)_

You’re in my house.

**JIYONG**

What was that?

**DAESUNG**

Nothing.

_Jiyong goes back to the fridge as he emerges with a plate of fruits. He places it on the counter between himself and Daesung as he kicks the fridge closed._

**JIYONG**

I need a place to crash for a while.

**DAESUNG**

Yeah, but why here? You don’t like me.

**JIYONG**

I don’t like anybody.

_Daesung considers this for a second before he shrugs. He reaches over to take and apple as Jiyong hits his hand away. Daesung recoils, staring at Jiyong quietly._

**JIYONG**

No one is going to look for me here.

**DAESUNG**

Why would they be looking for you?

**JIYONG**

Something happened at Criscross.

**DAESUNG**

What? Did you get in another fight?

**JIYONG**

_(Slams his hand on the counter)_

I didn’t get in any fight!

_Daesung raises his hands in surrender as Jiyong slowly calms down._

**JIYONG**

I’m sorry. I just… it’s been a long night.

_Daesung nods but remains silent. Jiyong looks at him and smiles._

**JIYONG**

I… we’re cool right? About everything.

**DAESUNG**

Everything?

**JIYONG**

Yeah. No hard feelings from what happened last year? We’re cool.

_Daesung purses his lips as he looks at Jiyong. Finally, he nods and Jiyong smiles at him._

**DAESUNG**

I have to get ready for work.

**JIYONG**

I’ll try and stay out of your hair.

_Daesung leaves the kitchen._

 

INT: DAESUNG’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_Jiyong enters to see Daesung backing him and watching the TV with the volume turned down. He sees his picture on the screen with his home showing in the background and a number for information._

**DAESUNG**

Yes, apartment 212. _(Pauses)_ He’s here right now. No, he doesn’t know. He’ll be here till-

**JIYONG**

What the fuck are you doing?

_Daesung turns around._

**DAESUNG**

_(Speaks into the phone)_

Come quick.

_Jiyong rushes at him and knocks the phone out of his hand as he tackles Daesung to the floor. He straddles him and punches him in the face. He pulls him up by the collar._

**JYONG**

Why would you do this?

**DAESUNG**

_(Sneers)_

The day has come. You’ve finally worked yourself up to murder Jiyong.

**JIYONG**

I didn’t kill anyone!

**DAESUNG**

You’ve done worse, Jiyong. How many people’s lives have you fucked up? How many crimes-

**JIYONG**

They are going to take me to prison for something I didn’t do.

**DAESUNG**

Well, it’s about time you get punished for something.

_Jiyong pulls his hand back as he punches Daesung so hard he passes out on the floor. Jiyong gets to his feet as he stagers back, breathing heavily. He looks at the screen where his picture’s still flashing. He turns away and begins ransacking the house. He finds Daesung’s wallet and takes out the cash in it. He takes a hoody and a jacket and wears them. As he’s about to leave, he spots his reflection. He goes back to Daesung’s room and returns with a hoody as he pushes his shinning blond hair beneath it._

_He climbs out of the window just as the sirens begin and then begins his descent down the fire escape._


	2. Chapter 2

INT: SEUNGHYUN’S HOME – BED ROOM – AFTERNOON

_Seunghyun’s eyes open as he grimaces and tries to move only to find his legs hindered by something. He looks down and sees Jiyong’s blond head bobbing over his groin area and Seunghyun sighs as his head knocks back against his pillow. His hands find their way into Jiyong’s hair as he holds it and his eyes flutter closed._

_They snap open as they widen in shock and anger as he suddenly realizes what’s happening. He pushes Jiyong off the bed, sending him flying away ungainly as Seunghyun retrieves his gun from beneath his pillow and points it at Jiyong. He adjusts his boxers._

**JIYONG**

Easy! Eeeaasyy.

_Jiyong raises his hands at Seunghyun in surrender._

**JIYONG**

I’m not looking for trouble.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Why are you in my house?

**JIYONG**

I need help.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Get the fuck out!

**JIYONG**

Please, Seunghyun.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Shouts)_

YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Don’t even call me.

**JIYONG**

_(Lowers his eyes to the ground)_

Please. I’ll do anything. Anything you want please. Just let me stay.

_Seunghyun’s face contorts in confusion as he stares down from his bed at the Jiyong who is crouched on the floor at his feet._

**SEUNGHYUN**

What’s going on?

**JIYONG**

I’m in trouble. I…

**SEUNGHYUN**

What happened?

**JIYONG**

Someone got shot and the cops are looking for me.

_Seunghyun’s eyebrows rise in further surprise._

**SEUNGHYUN**

You offed someone, Ji?

**JIYONG**

_(Looks up)_

It wasn’t me. I swear. I woke up in the club and the gun was in my hand.

_Seunghyun jumps off the bed with his gun still pointed at Jiyong as he ruffles through his clattered table till he picks up his phone. He holds the phone in front of him as he checks his messages._

**SEUNGHYUN**

Hunh!

**JIYONG**

What?

**SEUNGHYUN**

Big Man hasn’t called me. _(Looks at Jiyong)_ You’re not in trouble with Big Man?

**JIYONG**

You sound surprised.

**SEUNGHYUN**

You’re in trouble with everyone Jiyong.

_Seunghyun lowers the gun and Jiyong sighs in relief._

**SEUNGHYUN**

When did this happen?

_Seunghyun walks out of the room as Jiyong follows._

**JIYONG**

Last night.

 

INT: KITCHEN

_Seunghyun turns on the TV as he pulls out pizza from the fridge and puts it in the microwave. He sits on one of the long stools and watches Jiyong’s face on the TV._

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Shakes his head)_

You’ve pissed up someone mighty this time, Jiyong.

**JIYONG**

I don’t know who.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Do you know everyone you’ve fucked over? Do you even remember some of the stuff you’ve done?

**JIYONG**

I didn’t know that-

**SEUNGHYUN**

I can’t imagine I was your first choice of refuge.

**JIYONG**

I went to Daesung.

_Seunghyun laughs, looking back at the screen._

**SEUNGHYUN**

Why would you think he’d help you after what you did?

**JIYONG**

_(Shrugs)_

I don’t know. He’s always been a pushover.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Frowns)_

Wow. I wonder how you’ve failed to inspire support from anyone.

**JIYONG**

You know what I mean. I just never thought he’d turn me in.

**SEUNGHYUN**

He called the cops? Stupid idiot.

**JIYONG**

I punched him.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Scoffs)_

I guess he deserved that one.

_The microwave dings and Seunghyun gets up to open it as he lays the pizza out on the counter._

**JIYONG**

Please, just let me stay for a while. I won’t cause any trouble, I swear.

_Seunghyun turns sideways as he picks out a slice._

**SEUNGHYUN**

You can stay.

**JIYONG**

_(Sighs)_

Thank you so-

_Seunghyun snaps his fingers at the floor beneath his feet._

**SEUNGHYUN**

On your knees.

_Jiyong freezes for a second. Then he moves into action as he rushes around the counter and kneels between Seunghyun’s feet._

**SEUNGHYUN**

Continue from where you stopped.

_Jiyong gulps and pushes down the hem of Seunghyun’s boxers as he engulfs Seunghyun fully._

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Moans)_

Oh, I’ve missed your mouth, Ji.

_Jiyong sucks, earnestly and efficiently, nodding his head quickly to get Seunghyun off. When Seunghyunstarts to lift his hips from the stool, Jiyong tries to lift his head so that he can finish with his hands butSeunghyun presses his head down._

**SEUNGHYUN**

Swallow!

_Jiyong gasps as he struggles to breathe. After a few seconds, he settles as Seunghyun finally lets go of his head and Jiyong continues to suck Seunghyun through his orgasm. He feels Seunghyun take his arms away from his thighs and Jiyong focuses on milking Seunghyun. When Seunghyun finally stops moving, Jiyong tries to raise his head as cold metal locks around both his wrists. He pulls his head off andSeunghyun gets to his feet. Jiyong stares at the metal rod on the counter that both his hands have been cuffed to._

**JIYONG**

Seunghyun, please. Don’t do this.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Sneers)_

I can’t believe you thought I’d fall for your shit again.

**JIYONG**

_(Shouts)_

PLEASE!

**SEUNGHYUN**

Jiyong, you’re trying to manipulate me again.

**JIYONG**

I’m not. I swear to God.

**SEUNGHYUN**

You woke me up with your mouth around my dick. What would you call that?

**JIYONG**

I was just trying to… you said Daesung was a fool for calling the cops.

**SEUNGHYUN**

I’m not calling the cops. I imagine that Big Man might know people who are willing to pay big bucks for you all tied up and nice and dependent as you are, seeing as the police want you too.

**JIYONG**

_(A tear falls from his eye)_

Oh God! Don’t do this. _(Rattles the cuffs)_ Seunghyun, I already said-

**SEUNGHYUN**

You’re not good for me, Ji. How many times have I…?

_He trails off as he tries to calm himself._

**SEUNGHYUN**

I’m not going to let you drag me down again.

_He leaves the kitchen and Jiyong starts to cry properly as he struggles against the pole. It pulls away at a point that looks lose so Jiyong turns to it and focuses, pulling at it as the cuffs cut into his skin and soon, he’s bleeding and hurting as he continues to cry but he doesn’t stop till an edge of the pole pops out. He runs from the kitchen with his wrist bleeding._

 

INT: SITTING ROOM

_Seunghyun is nowhere to be found so Jiyong picks up his bag and his cap. He goes under the sofa and comes out with a tiny pistol that Seunghyun used to keep there. He puts it in his bag as he wears his cap. With his wrists still cuffed together and his head covered, he leaves through the front door long before Seunghyun emerges from his room to look for him._


	3. Chapter 3

EXT: NYU – BROOKLYN CAMPUS – ENGINEERING BLOCK – EVENING

_Jiyong tosses the cigarette butt on the floor as he stands behind the neighboring building, waiting. A man comes out of the building and he smiles in relief but as he steps out to go meet him, two men appear, flashing badges at the man._

**JIYONG**

Shit!

_Jiyong steps back behind the building._

**DETECTIVE**

Professor Kwon?

**P.KWON**

Yes?

**DETECTIVE**

I’m Detective Harry Ward. I’d like to ask you some questions about your son.

**P.KWON**

Is Jiyong in trouble?

**DETECTIVE**

Could you come down to the station with us?

**P.KWON**

I don’t know how much help I’d be. I haven’t seen him in three years.

_Unable to continue listening, Jiyong turns around and walks off, folding his bound hands beneath the jacket he wrapped them with._

 

EXT: BEHIND ANOTHER BUILDING

_Jiyong continues to smoke as he watches students walk back and forth from class and dorms. He opens the jacket a little and looks at his wrist that have now dried some, but the wound on his left hand set a little around the cuff so as he moved it, it tore at the blood and he winced again._

**SEUNGRI**

_(In Hangul)_

I’m going home to sleep, hyung.

_Jiyong perks up at the sound of his mother-tongue as his eyes land on two boys strolling down the sidewalk. He tosses the butt in his hand and follows at a near pace. The boys argue all the way past at least two quads and then finally, the broader one shoves the other away and they separate as the more slender one keeps going. He follows that one on till they get to a dorm and they both enter the building._

 

INT: NYC – DORM – NIGHT

_Seungri pulls out his keys from his pocket as he opens his door and just as he’s about to enter, Jiyong places Seunghyun’s gun at Seungri’s back._

**JIYONG**

_(In Hangul)_

Keep moving.

_Seungri stiffens but obliges as he enters the room and Jiyong kicks it shut behind them._

**SEUNGRI**

You’re going to want me to lock that.

_Jiyong nods and shifts so that Seungri can lock the door._

**JIYONG**

I need a first aid kit.

_Seungri moves over to a shelf as he motions for Jiyong to follow as if Jiyong is a guest. He pulls out a green, large first aid box that doesn’t look like it’s for personal use._

**JIYONG**

No roommate?

**SEUNGRI**

R.A.

_Jiyong nods and sits and shrugs off the jacket covering his bruises. This gets a reaction from Seungri as he stares at the hand. It’s only until Seungri is pulling Jiyong along to his bathroom to rinse his wrist that Jiyong realizes his gun is lolling to the side. He holds it up at Seungri again who just scoffs at him. He brings Jiyong back to the chair and deposits him there as he rummages his first aid kit for supplies._

**SEUNGRI**

So… are you going to tell me why I have a gun pointed at my face?

_Jiyong remains quiet._

**SEUNGRI**

I recognize you, you know? _(Jiyong freezes)_ I imagine it’s only a matter of time before the cops zero in on you… in my apartment.

_Jiyong brandishes the gun in his face._

**JIYONG**

I’m going to kill you if you even think of calling anyone.

_Seungri scoffs again and Jiyong frowns in confusion._

**SEUNGRI**

My dad’s a cop. I’ve seen killers and you, my friend, aren’t one.

**JIYONG**

The news says I killed someone.

**SEUNGRI**

Probably not on purpose. I’m having a hard time seeing you willfully pull a trigger.

_Jiyong tightens his grip on the gun as he challenges Seungri with his stare._

**SEUNGRI**

Put that thing down before you hurt yourself.

_He hesitates, but when Seungri makes no move to keep cleaning his wound, Jiyong drops the gun on the table beside them. Seungri opens a drawer by the wall and returns with a tiny key that he waves in Jiyong’s face. He removes the cuffs and drops them on the ground and Jiyong winces as the metal leaves his skin._

 

MINUTES LATER:

_As Seungri gets up to dispose of the bloody pieces of cotton, Jiyong stands to his feet with his wrists cleaned and bandaged as he pulls on his jacket and wears his cap again. As he’s about to put the gun back in his bag, Seungri returns. He picks up his bag and makes for the door._

**SEUNGRI**

Where are you going?

_Jiyong stops in his tracks._

**JIYONG**

As far away from here as possible.

**SEUNGRI**

You don’t need to go now. I have a palette and another blanket. You can spend the night on the floor and leave.

_Jiyong looks at him skeptically._

**SEUNGRI**

I’m not going to turn you in.

**JIYONG**

Why not?

**SEUNGRI**

_(Frowns)_

I don’t know. My dad won’t pat me on the back for this but somehow, I just… pity you.

_They stare at each other for a few seconds._

**SEUNGRI**

I have a feeling you’ve been running all day. You must be tired. Take a nap and be on your way in the morning. That’s all I’m asking.

_Jiyong drops his bag on the floor as Seungri opens up his wardrobe and brings out an uncovered pillow, a blanket and a palette. He lays the palette in front of his TV because that’s the area with the most space and then drops the pillow and blanket on it._

**SEUNGRI**

You can take a shower while I order in for us. I’m thinking, Korean?

_Jiyong shrugs and enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him._

 

FEW MINUTES LATER:

_When Jiyong emerges, wet from head to toe and redressed in his dirty sleeveless and boxers, Seungri is at his desk typing furiously at his laptop with his glasses on and GD’s “Heartbreaker” playing on his deck. Jiyong smiles as he nods to the beat and heads for his sleeping arrangements. Seungri doesn’t even realize that Jiyong’s out of the shower. By the time he sleeps off, he’s staring at his host with something akin to hope in his eyes._


	4. Chapter 4

INT: NYC – DORMS – SEUNGRI’S ROOM – EVENING

_Seungri hums as he opens his door and lets himself in._

**SEUNGRI**

Jesus!

_Seungri turns away and faces his door as his ears go red and he squeezes his eyes shut._

**JIYONG**

_(Smiles)_

Hey!

**SEUNGRI**

What are you still doing here?

_Seungri turns around again and flinches when he finds that yes; Jiyong is still wearing nothing and standing in front of his TV eating his bread and butter. He’s up there, standing proud with legs astride as he hangs placid between his thighs and now, Seungri can’t look away._

**SEUNGRI**

I thought you wanted to leave.

_Seungri edges into the room, blinking to tear his eyes away as Jiyong looks back at him like a lost puppy._

**JIYONG**

You didn’t turn me in.

**SEUNGRI**

_(Shakes his head)_

Wha- I… that doesn’t mean I support your situation. You can’t be here.

**JIYONG**

Where would I go?

**SEUNGRI**

I don’t know. Anywhere but here.

_Seungri drops his bag on his bed as he steps over the blanket on the ground._

**JIYONG**

I need help.

_Seungri looks back at him and his eyes, once again, trail down to Jiyong’s nether regions._

**JIYONG**

Oh.

_Jiyong frowns and picks up the blanket and wraps it around his body._

**JIYONG**

Sorry. I wasn’t… I’m not used to wearing clothes at home.

**SEUNGRI**

_(Sighs)_

This isn’t your home.

**JIYONG**

I washed my cloths. They are wet.

**SEUNGRI**

I can’t… harbor you. You’re a fugitive.

**JIYONG**

Quite the change in tune from yesterday.

**SEUNGRI**

If you’d remember, I told you that you could leave today.

**JIYONG**

And as I’ve said, I have nowhere to go.

**SEUNGRI**

Family? Friends?

**JIYONG**

I haven’t spoken to my dad in years and even if I wanted to ask for his help, my family is being tailed by cops. My friends… well, my friends all tried to turn me in.

**SEUNGRI**

_(Confused)_

Your friends were going to call the cops on you?

**JIYONG**

_(Cocks his head)_

To be fair, one of them was going to sell me to gangsters but I’d imagine that’s almost as bad as getting arrested.

**SEUNGRI**

You have horrible friends.

**JIYONG**

_(Shrugs)_

I’ve been worse. _(Seungri looks at him)_ I’ve been bored all day… been reflecting.

_Seungri kicks off his trainers as he opens his fridge and frowns when he removes an almost-finished loaf of bread._

**SEUNGRI**

Reflecting about what?

**JIYONG**

I’ve been watching my investigation. The few times it comes on. It’s becoming more spaced out.

**SEUNGRI**

Do you even know what my name is?

**JIYONG**

Lee Seunghyun. I used to have a friend with the same-

**SEUNGRI**

How do you know?

_Jiyong retrieves a credit card from on top of the table._

**SEUNGRI**

Should I believe that you didn’t buy anything with that?

_Jiyong shakes his head. Seungri rolls his eyes and falls on his bed._

**SEUNGRI**

_(Whispers)_

How have I inherited this?

**JIYONG**

I have an idea.

_He bounces on the bed beside Seungri._

**JIYONG**

We could solve my case together.

**SEUNGRI**

_(Raises an eyebrow)_

Heh?

**JIYONG**

It’s brilliant. We could figure out who’s trying to frame me.

**SEUNGRI**

Okay, first: I thought you said you killed someone.

**JIYONG**

_(Shakes his head frantically)_

I didn’t.

**SEUNGRI**

But the news says-

**JIYONG**

I went clubbing with my boys, who also tried to turn me in, and then some minutes later I got dizzy. I don’t even remember taking anything at the time. I hadn’t even drunk anything but then, next thing, I’m waking up and people are running and there’s a gun in my hand and a body at my feet.

_Seungri sits up._

**SEUNGRI**

You’re sure you didn’t do it?

_Jiyong nods emphatically._

**JIYONG**

I may be untrustworthy and conniving but I’ve never directly taken a life before.

**SEUNGRI**

Not exactly helping your case.

**JIYONG**

_(Stares into Seungri’s eyes)_

I’m innocent, Gri-yah.

_Seungri leans away, eyes fluttering in blushed confusion._

**SEUNGRI**

Okay, you can’t tell me you’re manipulative one second and then try to manipulate me in the next.

_Jiyong sighs and gets to his feet and walks away._

**JIYONG**

Sorry. Force of habit.

**SEUNGRI**

I can’t even help you so don’t bother.

**JIYONG**

You’re the son of a cop.

**SEUNGRI**

That doesn’t give me inherent detective abilities. I’m an Engineering major not Mr. Holmes.

_Seungri moves on the bed as he feels something catch against his jeans. He lifts his ass and pulls out two sheets of paper covered in scratchy writing._

**SEUGNRI**

Is this you?

_Jiyong turns around and stares from Seungri to the paper in his hand._

**JIYONG**

I write when I brood.

_He tries to snatch it out of Seungri’s hand but Seungri swings off the bed as he reads it quietly, but loud enough for Jiyong to hear._

**SEUNGRI**

_(Reads)_

Take away such a thing as love. Tonight, I’ll be crooked.

Take away the sugar-coated comfort. Tonight, I’ll be crooked.

_Seungri looks up at him and Jiyong turns away from him._

**SEUNGRI**

You almost sound like G-Dragon.

**JIYONG**

I guess, after years of listening to someone, that’s bound to happen, eh? Too bad none of it will ever see the light of day, because you know, I’ll be in prison.

**SEUNGRI**

You could study music. Isn’t this technical music stuff?

_Seungri looks at the other paper that has the lyrics written above lines of notations and chords)_

**SEUNGRI**

Are you awesome?

**JIYONG**

_(Blushes)_

It’s nothing, really.

**SEUNGRI**

How old are you?

**JIYONG**

You seem rather invested in me seeing as you were just trying to kick me out minutes ago.

**SEUNGRI**

Just answer the question.

_Seungri laughs and heads over to his fridge to get a cup of water._

**JIYONG**

Twenty three.

_Seungri’s eyebrows rise into his hair as he looks back at Jiyong._

**SEUNGRI**

Hyung!

**JIYONG**

_(Hisses)_

Don’t call me that. You don’t know me.

**SEUNGRI**

Can I call you hyung if I agree to help you out?

_Jiyong looks at him with eyes wide in supplication._

**JIYONG**

Will you?

_Seungri looks out of his window from where he’s sitting as he notices a cop car outside the dorm and a student standing beside a police man who points right at Seungri’s window. Hissing, he pulls away from the window and Jiyong looks up at him._

**JIYONG**

What is it?

_Seungri turns to face him._

**SEUNGRI**

What exactly did you buy with my credit card?

**JIYONG**

( _Shrugs_ )

Nothing much. I just… pizza. And some drinks.

_He nods at the packet and bottles by the door._

**SEUNGRI**

Did the pizza guy, by any chance, see you?

**JIYONG**

No. I opened the door slightly and reached out to get the food.

**SEUNGRI**

With which hand?

**JIYONG**

_(Holds up his right hand)_

This one.

**SEUNGRI**

_(Frowns)_

You mean the hand with the tattoo that’s been broadcasted for the entire country to see on a loop for the past twenty hours?

_He waves at the window and Jiyong jumps up and looks before recoiling in fear._

**JIYONG**

Shit. Shit. God. We have to get the hell out of here.

_Jiyong rushes into the bathroom to get his clothes._

**SEUNGRI**

We? Yeah, _you_ need to get the hell out because I’m not going anywhere. I haven’t done anything wrong.

_Jiyong emerges from the bathroom almost dressed as if he wasn’t naked five seconds ago._

**JIYONG**

Oh, you mean beside harbor and feed a known fugitive?

_Seungri freezes._

_Then he snaps into action, diving for his phone as he picks up his wallet and shoes and begins to follow Jiyong out the door._

**SEUNGRI**

I need to call my dad.


	5. Chapter 5

EXT: BROOKLYN CAMPUS – OUTSIDE – EVENING

_Seungri and Jiyong are facing eachother, hunched over and trying not to be conspicuous at the pavilion on campus a few blocks from Seungri’s dorm. Seungri has his phone to his ear._

**SEUNGRI**

Yes dad… _(Waits)_ No, that’s not what happened… It was just a misunderstanding…

_Jiyong stood behind him, watching Seungri worriedly as he frowned._

**SEUNGRI**

Please. I swear, he didn’t do it. If you could just meet him and hear what happened- _(Pauses)_ Yes. That’s where we are.

_Jiyong’s head snapped up as a familiar car pulled around the corner. Pulling a shocked Seungri out of view, he pushed him against the wall and waited, pressing his hand over Seungri’s mouth. As the car passed, he let go and Seungri immediately put his phone back on his ear._

**SEUNGRI**

Yes dad. I promise. We’ll be here. (Cuts the call) What the hell was that?

**JIYONG**

I saw someone I know.

**SEUNGRI**

Shouldn’t we ask for help?

**JIYONG**

No. we’re better off waiting for your dad. What did he say?

**SEUNGRI**

I told him where we are. He should be here in an hour.

_Jiyong looks around shakily, backing any car lights that flashes their way while trying to cover Seungri as well. Seungri looks at him then blushes._

**SEUNGRI**

_(Embarrassed)_

Are you protecting me?

_Distracted, Jiyong risks another look around the corner, not aware of the self-conscious look in Seungri’s eyes._

**JIYONG**

_(Carelessly)_

If anyone sees you I’ll get caught.

_Seungri frowns. He walks further away from the street opening and sits as Jiyong looks at him, confused._

**JIYONG**

What the hell are you doing?

**SEUNGRI**

I’m not going to stand for an hour. _(Looks at Jiyong)_ Are you?

_Jiyong opens his mouth to reply when he sees a cop car so he stoops in front of a shocked Seungri and kisses him squarely on the lips. He hears the cop car stop and he closes his eyes so as not to risk looking at the cop._

_Seungri fidgets uncomfortably and Jiyong grabs his face and angles it as he slips his tongue deeper into Seungri’s mouth. By the time he realizes Seungri has melted kissing him back, Jiyong hears the cop car drive away._

_Jiyong leans off, trying to disconnect the kiss but Seungri follows before he clears his throat and stiffens, pressing his lips together and blushing at Jiyong._

**SEUNRI**

_(Breathless)_

Sorry… what was that?

**JIYONG**

_(Waves at the cop car)_

Cover.

_Seungri nods confusedly._

**JIYONG**

I feel like a sitting duck just…

**SEUNGRI**

We can’t leave.

**JIYONG**

You can call your dad again right? Let him know where we are. This isn’t the best place to be.

_Seungri nods and gets to his feet as Jiyong looks around and begins to move. They make it passed three building before the same black car Jiyong hid from before turns a corner and flashes right in their faces. Jiyong backpedals into Seungri who falls to the ground._

**JIYONG**

_(Scared)_

Shit. Seungri… up!

_As he tries to pull Seungri to his feet, the car drives around and blocks them. When Jiyong turns back, another car arrives and boxes them in. Jiyong lets go of Seungri’s hand as the car door opens and a man steps out of the car._

**MAN**

Someone seeing you might think you have a reason to run from us.

**JIYONG**

It’s not you I’m running from.

**MAN**

_(Nods at Seungri)_

Who is he?

**JIYONG**

A friend.

_Seungri stands his ground, looking at the man without fear._

**MAN**

_(Smiles)_

Didn’t know you still had those, Ji.

**JIYONG**

He was just helping me out. He can go. He doesn’t have anything to do with this.

**MAN**

Do with what? The person you killed?

**JIYONG**

_(Shakes his head)_

I didn’t kill anyone.

**MAN**

Not what the news says.

_He shifts, ushering Jiyong into the car and Jiyong hesitates. He looks back at Seungri._

**MAN**

Don’t worry. Your new friend’s coming along. I’m sure Big Man would love to meet him too.


	6. Chapter 6

INT: BIG MAN’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Jiyong is led into the room and set to kneel on the floor facing the man sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed and a cigar in his left hand. He looked up at Jiyong and Jiyong lowers his eyes._

**Y.BAE**

Why so bashful?

**JIYONG**

I didn’t kill anyone.

**Y.BAE**

I heard.

_Jiyong looks up at Youngbae sharply._

**Y.BAE**

I didn’t set you up. Cool your pants.

_He takes a puff._

**Y.BAE**

I’m curious about who, though.

**JIYONG**

I don’t know who.

**Y.BAE**

_(Raises eyebrows)_

You don’t say.

_Jiyong remains silent._

**Y.BAE**

Walk me through that night.

_Jiyong clears his throat and adjusts his place on his knees._

**JIYONG**

I was there to meet Mike.

**Y.BAE**

Michael Bradley?

_Jiyong flinches._

**Y.BAE**

That’s the victim… the guy that died. _(Narrows his eyes)_ You said didn’t know him.

**JIYONG**

I said I didn’t kill him.

**Y.BAE**

But you knew him.

**JIYONG**

Yes… _(Fidgets)_ It’s complicated.

_Youngbae hisses quietly and Jiyong kneels upright, body rigid with fear._

**Y.BAE**

I need to know you’re not a murderer, Jiyong. Seunghyun doesn’t believe you. He called me right after you ran from his place.

**JIYONG**

_(Clasps hands together)_

I didn’t mean to run.

**Y.BAE**

He told you he was bringing you to me. Did you think I wouldn’t help you?

_Jiyong shakes his head, tightening his hands around each other in supplication._

**JIYONG**

I’m sorry. Please.

**Y.BAE**

_(Waves nonchalantly)_

So what happened?

**JIYONG**

I wanted to start a clothing line and Deishi, she referred me to him. She said he could help.

**Y.BAE**

_(Scoffs)_

Deishi wanted to help you?

**JIYONG**

Yes.

**Y.BAE**

Even after what you did?

**JIYONG**

It was years ago. We got over it.

**Y.BAE**

And you believed her?

**JIYONG**

This wasn’t the first time we’d done something together since then. She gave me his number without qualms. When I called him, he said he knew me. He’d heard about me and he was willing to patronize my services.

_Youngbae frowns in confusion._

**Y.BAE**

Your fashion designing services?

**JIYONG**

_(Licks his lips nervously)_

No.

**Y.BAE**

_(Smiles)_

Oh. Your “other” services.

**JIYONG**

_(Nods)_

Yes. He wanted to meet me there. And since I knew what was going down, I decided not to drink. It was something I learnt earlier when I started… escorting. It’s easier to run from a precarious situation when you can walk a straight line.

**Y.BAE**

Then what happened?

**JIYONG**

Nothing. I got to the club and he sent a text saying he’d arrived. I got on the dance floor to ease some nerves and… that’s it. Next thing was me waking up with a gun in my hand.

**Y.BAE**

You don’t remember anything else?

**JIYONG**

Nothing. Before I knew it I was running for my life and then I was in your office and then-

_Jiyong stopped abruptly as his eyes widened and he stared at Youngbae._

**JIYONG**

I’m so sorry about your office. I didn’t know they’d shoot the doors. I was scared and I just thought-

**Y.BAE**

Hey. Slow down. Eeeshh. He way you’re acting someone would think I’m such a scary person. You’re my guy. How long have we known each other?

**JIYONG**

A long time.

**Y.BAE**

Exactly. We can’t talk to each other like this. Come here. Get up. Come sit over here.

_He pats the seat to his right side as Jiyong hesitates. He tilts his head to the side with his eyebrows pinched so Jiyong gets up and sits beside him. Youngbae moves closer as he flings his free arm around Jiyong’s neck while he smokes with the other._

**Y.BAE**

_(Exhales)_

The cops came and confiscated shit in my club, Ji. _(Sighs)_ If you’re telling the truth, they won’t find shit. _(Looks at Jiyong)_ You didn’t go to the police?

**JIYONG**

_(Shocked)_

No.

**Y.BAE**

Did you contact anyone? Friends? Family? Anything?

**JIYONG**

I’ve been in Seungri’s dorm room since I left Seunghyun’s apartment.

**Y.BAE**

Right. Who is he anyway? How come I’ve never met him?

**JIYONG**

He’s just some student I met. I tried to mug him.

_Youngbae laughs, clapping Jiyong’s back._

**Y.BAE**

You haven’t changed. _(Laughs harder)_ You tried to mug him and yet he’s somehow your friend now. My God. I don’t even know how you do it.

_He sighs and sits back on the sofa._

**Y.BAE**

This was a really bad thing that happened to you, Ji.

_He reaches over and rings a bell._

**Y.BAE**

And I’m so sorry the world is full of horrible people.

_The door opens and the two men enter again._

**Y.BAE**

But I’m a business man. And I can’t risk you getting caught by the cops.

**JIYONG**

_(Stands)_

Please.

**Y.BAE**

I’m not going to throw you in dungeon somewhere. Stop sounding like I’m a boogie man.

_The men reach him and each grabs an arm._

**Y.BAE**

Wherever you do end up, I’m sure you’ll be nice and comfy.

INT: ROOM – NIGHT

_Jiyong gets tossed into the dark room just as the door slams shut._

**SEUNGRI**

Hyung?

**JIYONG**

Seungri? Where are you?

**SEUNGRI**

I’ve been sitting here in a corner. I wondered where you were.

_Jiyong shuffles around, following Seungri’s voice till he touches him and they both grab at each other._

**JIYONG**

I’m sorry I did this to you.

**SEUNGRI**

It’s fine, hyung.

**JIYONG**

No. It’s really not.

_The lights come on abruptly and they both flinch to cover their eyes from the bright light shinning directly at both of them._

**SEUNGRI**

What’s that?

_Jiyong looks up and notices some sort of electronic device with two four red blinking dashes._

**JIYONG**

Oh my god.

**SEUNGRI**

_(Worried)_

What is it?

_The dashes disappear as “1M” appears in its place. Seconds later, it becomes “1.3M”._

**SEUNGRI**

What’s going on?

**JIYONG**

It’s started. The bidding started.

**SEUNGRI**

What the hell are they bidding on?

_Jiyong looks at him sadly._

**JIYONG**

Us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i forgot about this but we're back. thanks to STEEZEL

INT: DARK ROOM – NIGHT

_Seungri and Jiyong stare the numbers above the light that reads 3.7m, clutching at each other’s hands in much needed, probably redundant support._

**SEUNGRI**

What does this mean?

**JIYONG**

Someone’s won.

_The door creaks as it opens and four men enter._

**MAN**

Let’s go.

**JIYONG**

He had nothing to do with this.

_Jiyong tries to stand in front of Seungri but Seungri’s eyes widen._

**SEUNGRI**

_(Whispers)_

Hyung-

**JIYONG**

Just leave him alo-

_The man punches Jiyong and he falls to the ground, groaning as one of them begin cuffing Seungri._

**SEUNGRI**

Hyung, it’s okay.

**MAN**

_(Smiles)_

It won’t be, soon enough.

_Jiyong touches his nose and looks at the blood on his hand._

**JIYONG**

Please. He hasn’t done anything but try to help me.

**MAN**

I guess that’s what happens when people meet you.

 _They drag Jiyong to his feet and cuff him as well, before pulling_ _both of them out of the room._

 

EXT: TRUCK – NIGHT

_Jiyong and Seungri are sitting on benches on either side of the back of the truck with two men sitting close to the doors. Seungri looks at the men and then looks back at Jiyong._

**SEUNGRI**

You know these kind of people?

**JIYONG**

Yes.

**SEUNGRI**

What did you use to do for a living?

_Jiyong purses his lips and Seungri sighs, looking away._

**JIYONG**

I was an escort.

**SEUNGRI**

Huh?

**JIYONG**

_(Looks him in the eye)_

I was a prostitute.

**SEUNGRI**

_(Nods)_

Oh.

_Jiyong falls silent as Seungri follows suit._

_Minutes later._

**SEUNGRI**

What am I supposed to expect when we get there?

**JIYONG**

I don’t know. Never been sold before.

**SEUNGRI**

But you know someone that has.

**JIYONG**

It’s not going to be good. I can tell you that much.

**SEUNGRI**

What does that mean?

**JIYONG**

_(Shakes his head)_

I’m very sorry.

**SEUNGRI**

It’s fine.

**JIYONG**

Stop saying that.

_Jiyong leans forward, putting his head on his cuffed hands._

**JIYONG**

None of this is fine. I’ve been in this world long enough to know that when this type of stuff happens to someone, they’re never heard from again. What kind of person do you think buys people? It’s definitely not a philanthropist. I can tell you that.

**SEUNGRI**

Hyung-

**JIYONG**

They’re going to do stuff to us… to you. I probably deserve this but you…

_He raises his head to look at Seungri and there are tears flowing his face._

**JIYONG**

I’ve fucked up some people’s lives, Seungri but why do I feel like this is so much worse?

_The truck slows to a stop as Jiyong shakes his head._

**JIYONG**

No, no, no, no.

**MAN**

Get up.

**SEUNGRI**

Hyung, you’re not listening to me.

**JIYONG**

You don’t belong here

**MAN**

_(Shouts)_

**MOVE!**

The doors start opening as Jiyong jumps to stand in front of Seungri

**JIYONG**

I’ll do anything you want.

**MAN**

It’s not my money. _(Looks at the other man)_ Get him.

_As the other pulls Jiyong away, the first man drags Seungri out of the truck and he stumbles and falls on the way down. Jiyong wrenches out of the man’s hand and comes to help him._

**DEISHI**

Isn’t this sweet?

_She walks out from the other side of the truck, looking down on Seungri and Jiyong._

**JIYONG**

Deish, what’s going on?

**DEISHI**

You’re supposed to be in jail, Jiyong

**JIYONG**

_(Blinks)_

Did you do this?

**DEISHI**

No, it was Santa Clause. (Snaps her fingers) Separate them.

**JIYONG**

Let him go, Deish. I’m the one you want.

_Deishi smiles, walking right up to both of them but she stops in front of Seungri._

**DEISHI**

Actually, he’s the one I want.

_Jiyong looks from her to Seungri who, for the first time since they got kidnapped, actually looks worried. She raises her hand and runs her fingers through his hair._

**DEISHI**

I hear Korean men are sturdy and submissive. I hear a girl can get you to do anything

_Seungri lowers his eyes and Jiyong tries to get to him but the men hold him place._

**DEISHI**

_(Still looking at Seungri)_

Take Jiyong and leave him somewhere the police will find him.

**MAN**

Big man doesn’t want him anywhere near the cops.

**DEISHI**

I paid for him, didn’t i?

_The man looks like he wants to argue but she stares him down till he tugs Jiyong away._

**JIYONG**

No. Stop. Let go of me.

_The man slams him at the back of his head and Jiyong falls unconscious in their arms. They load him back into the truck as one of the men enters into the front to drive away._

**DEISHI**

Pretty, you and I need to take a drive.

**SEUNGRI**

Wh… where?

**DEISHI**

_(Smiles)_

My house of course. I’m going to spoil you rotten

_She runs her hand down his body and stops at his ass where she grabs it and he nearly jumps away but she holds him in place by grabbing his crotch with her other hand._

**DEISHI**

_(Whispers)_

We could do stuff out here. I don’t mind. (Rubs him) I’m sure I could get you hard enough to fuck me in front of all this men.

_Seungri tries to hold his breath as he waits, saying nothing. She laughs._

**DEISHI**

Kidding. (Begins walking to her car) I wouldn’t want any of these yahoos to see what’s mine.

_Sighing to himself, Seungri follows the woman when someone jabs the butt of a gun in his back._

 

INT: POLICE STATION - DETECTIVE LEE’S OFFICE – NIGHT

_Detective Lee sits in his office with two other cops. One of them has a laptop in front of him as he tracks an object moving out of Brooklyn. The detective is on the phone, but he has it on speak while the other cop monitors the recording device the phone has been hooked up to._

**DEISHI**

_(Through the phone)_

How do you know Jiyong?

**SEUNGRI**

_(Through the phone)_

I just met him yesterday.

**DEISHI**

After he was accused?

**SEUNGRI**

He tried to mug me and he was wounded. He said he’d been framed.

**DEISHI**

_(Sighs)_

Stupid little fucker can’t just die. I thought he’d be out till the police got there but he fucking woke up and ran. URGH!

_The detective leans over the phone._

**DETECTIVE**

Come on, boy. Just ask the question.

**SEUNGRI**

Was he innocent?

_There is pause on the other line of the phone as everyone in the office pauses as well._

**DEISHI**

I like your voice.

**SEUNGRI**

I sing.

**DEISHI**

I’ll make you sing for me every time you cum

_The detective frowns at the phone as smacking sounds emit from it, signifying kissing. The cops grow red-faced as they stare at their devices with undivided attention._

**SEUNGRI**

I’m not that good at singing.

**DEISHI**

I still like your voice

_More smacking sounds._

**DEISHI**

Don’t worry. Don’t be scared of me. If you do right by me, you’ll never end up like Jiyong. He was doomed the moment he betrayed me. But you… I’ll never frame you. Do you understand me?

**SEUNGRI**

Yes.

**DEISHI**

Michael Bradley was just unfortunate. I never really meant to kill him anyway.

**DETECTIVE**

HA! _(Looks at the cop)_ Did you get that?

_When the cop nods, Detective Lee rushes to his coat as he straps in his gun and his badge._

**DETECTIVE**

Where are they now?

**COP**

Just passing the 7th and 13th-

**DETECTVE**

_(Cuts in)_

Call dispatch. Get that vehicle. NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please follow me @kpumsyfic


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda rushed this out so please forgive mistakes.
> 
> also, i wrote this to Heartbreaker. hahahaha

EXT: ROAD – NIGHT

_Jiyong watches the men as the truck comes to a stop. He presses his lips together, looking around in discomfort._

**JIYONG**

You don’t have to do this

_The truck stops and he looks up at the ceiling in frustration as tears fall from his eyes_

**JIYONG**

Please. They’ll put me in pris-

_The man closest to him drags him to his feet as the other one gags him with a paper tape_

**MAN**

What do we do now?

**MAN 2**

Just drop him out in the open and call 911

_Jiyong’s eyes widen as he begins to struggle in fear. The first man clocks him on the head as his body falls limp between then two of them. They pull him out of the truck and drop his body on the ground as he limply rolls away. As they close the back of the truck, the first man pulls out his phone and begins to call the cops while the truck drives away._

_As soon as they take a turn out of sight, Jiyong groans and lies on his back. He cries a little, staring up at the sky. He tries to sit up when he notes that his feet are bound and his hands are cuffed. He turns unto his stomach and worm-crawls off the side of the road, grazing his knees against the gravel as he goes. When he gets to come cover from a shrubbery on the side of the road, he stops and lies on his stomach as he starts pulling the tape from his mouth._

 

INT: DEISHI’S VILLA – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Seungri waits, standing around in the room as his phone vibrates in his pocket. By the time he puts his_ _hand in and angles it so he can see the screen, the phone battery dies. He breathes through his mouth,_ _shaking his hands to ease some of the tension just as Deishi comes back into the room wearing different_ _clothes._

**SEUNGRI**

You changed

**DEISHI**

Just for you. Why aren’t you sitting?

_She waves him over to the couch as Seungri obeys, licking his lips nervously as he approaches her._

**DEISHI**

Would you like something to eat?

**SEUNGRI**

_(Shakes his head)_

I’m good

**DEISHI**

You’ve had a very busy day. I shouldn’t be surprise

_He laughs uncertainly as a bell goes off in the house._

**DEISHI**

_(Hisses)_

What the fuck is going on now?

_She picks up a remote and points it at a widescreen in the wall as it comes on, showing a cam from the front door where Detective Lee stands, shining his badge at the cam with at least three police men behind him_

**DEISHI**

What do these fuckers want now?

 _She drops the remote and leans over to the side of the couch as she presses a button and static comes_ _on._

**DEISHI**

Let them in

_The front door dings open as the police men on camera and Seungri’s dad enter into the house._

**DEISHI**

_(Smiles at Seungri)_

Just sit there and look pretty. This will be over in a just a second, okay pet?

_Seungri nods just as the men come filling in_

**DEISHI**

Detective!

**DETECTIVE LEE**

Deishi Connor?

**DEISHI**

One and only

**DETECTIVE LEE**

Here’s a warrant for your arrest and here’s another for a search of your premises

 _Deishi flies off the couch in anger as she snatches the warrant from his hand while a few police men’s_ _hands go to their gun_

**DETECTIVE LEE**

You’re under arrest for the murder of Michael Bradley and conspiracy to wrongfully indict Kwon Jiyong. You have the right to remain sile-

**DEISHI**

This is bullshit

 _She starts to tear the warrant as Detective Lee grabs her hand, pulling the warrant out as he turns her_ _hands to her back and  begins cuffing her while continue to read her the Miranda Rights_

**DEISHI**

It’ll never stick. I didn’t kill Bradley. It was that Asian thug

 _Detective Lee hands her over to another police man as she’s taken out of the room, but on the way out,_ _she nods at one of her men at the door_

**DEISHI**

My lawyer better be waiting for me at the station

**MAN**

Yes ma’am

 _As soon as she leaves the room, Detective Lee looks down at his son who’s still sitting on the couch with_ _both his hands laid flat on his knees where they’re shaking. He clenches his fist in an effort to stop the_ _shaking as his father pats him on the shoulder_

**DETECTIVE LEE**

You okay, boy?

**SEUNGRI**

_(Nods)_

Yeah. _(Shakes his head)_ She’s crazy

**DETECTIVE LEE**

You attract the crazy ones

_Seungri looks up at his dad sharply_

**DETECTIVE LEE**

Too soon?

**SEUNGRI**

Yes, dad

**DETECTIVE LEE**

Sorry. _(Waves a police man over)_ Let him take you back to the station. We need your statement and then they can escort you back to school

 _Seungri nods numbly as he stands to his feet. As he tries to walk away, his dad pulls him into a hug and_ _holds him for a few moments. Until he finally calms down_

 

EXT: ROAD – NIGHT

_Jiyong is still struggling with the binds on his leg when a police cruiser comes by and stops. He freezes, looking scared as he tries to hold his breath. When the doors open and two police men step out, he sighs in frustration and tries to shift back._

**POLICE MAN**

Jiyong Kwon?

_He clamps his mouth and folds in on himself. The men flash lights around the place and walk further off the road and closer to him. He tries to move in but his movement causes the police man to zero in on his position as the flashlight exposes him in the dark_

**POLICE MAN**

Jiyong Kwon? You need to come out now

**JIYONG**

I can’t. I’m tied up

_The man moves closer as Jiyong resigns himself to his fate. When the man gets to him, he removes the cuffs from his hands as Jiyong’s eyes widen in shock_

**POLICE**

You’re not under arrest. A suspect was just taken into custody but you still need to come with us to the station

**JIYONG**

For what?

**POLICE MAN**

Your statement. You’re not a suspect. You’re not going to jail. We just need you to come in

**JIYONG**

Okay

_He nods as he watches the police man set about losing the tight knot at his feet in disbelief. He sighs and lets his head fall back on the shrub_

**JIYONG**

I’m free?

**POLICE MAN**

Yes, you’re free

_Jiyong laughs and cries some more_

 


End file.
